its_showtimefandomcom-20200214-history
Vice Ganda
Jose Marie Borja Viceral (born March 31, 1976), known by his stage name Vice Ganda, is a Filipino comedian, television presenter, endorser, actor, author, fashion icon, and recording artist. Viceral is a regular host/judge on ABS-CBN's noontime variety show It's Showtime, and has starred in several films, six of which are considered the highest-grossing films in Philippine cinema. He is best known for his stand-up routines, in which he uses observational comedy, situational irony and sarcasm in pertaining to Filipino culture and human sexuality. He is also the first openly gay endorser for a major product in the Philippines (Globe Telecom). Also known as *Cutie pie (by Jhong Hilario) *Brad (by Vhong Navarro) *Bestie (by Billy Crawford) *Kabayo/Horse *Madam Bertud *Juliet (by Vhong) *Mommy (by Ryan Bang) *Ate Vice *Sissy/Sisterette/Sis (by Anne Curtis) *Tol *Meme Vice *Sir Seasons *Season 1: Hurado/Resident Judge *Season 2: Hurado/Resident Judge *Season 3: Hurado/Resident Judge • Main host *Season 4: Main host *Season 5: Main host *Season 6: Main host • Hurado *Season 7: Main host *Season 8: Main host *Season 9: Main host • Hurado Segments Season 9 *Cash-Ya! Kaya! – Team Vice/Boys leader *FUNanghalian (all sub-segments) – Team Boys member/leader *Tawag ng Tanghalan: Ikalawang Taon – Main host *Miss Q and A – Main host *W.E.R.P.A.H. – Main host Showtime Original Music Songs *"Showtime (2012 remix)" by Various Artists *"Ibang Hugis, Ibang Kulay" by Various Artists *"Kapit Lang" by Vice Ganda, Jugs Jugueta and Teddy Corpuz Magpasikat *2010: Group 5 (Leader) *2011: Group 7 (Leader) *2012: Group 6 (Leader) – Did not place *2013: Group 5 (Leader) – 2nd Placer *2014: Group 2 (Leader) – Did not place *2015: Group 3 (Leader) – Grand Champion *2016: Yellow Team (Leader) – Did not place *2017: Pink Team (Leader) – 2nd Placer Holy Week Special *2013: Sacdalan Family *2014: The Ruben Quilantang Story (as Ruben Quilantang) *2015: The Ricardo Marcial Story (as Ricardo Marcial) *2016: The Homecoming (as Gelo) *2017: Ang Pagbitaw (as Rochie) Relationships With hosts Vhoice= Vhoice Vhong/Vice Showtime Family members. Originals. Main hosts. Fab5 members. Best friends. "Brad". |-| ViceAnne= ViceAnne Vice/Anne Showtime Family members. Originals. Main hosts. Fab5 members. Best friends. "Sisterette". |-| ViceKim= ViceKim Vice/Kim Showtime Family members. Originals. Main hosts (former). Best friends. |-| ViceJugs= ViceJugs Vice/Jugs Showtime Family members. Originals. Main hosts (former). Best friends. Co-hosts. |-| TedVice= TedVice Teddy/Vice Showtime Family members. Originals. Main hosts (former). Best friends. Co-hosts. |-| Vicelly= Vicelly Vice/Billy Showtime Family members. Fab5 members. Main hosts. Best friends. "Bestie". |-| ViceRylle= ViceRylle Vice/Karylle Showtime Family members. Fab5 members. Main hosts. Best friends. Top love team. |-| Jhice= Jhice Jhong/Vice Showtime Family members. Co-hosts. Lovers (former). Best friends. |-| Viceric= Viceric Vice/Eric Showtime Family members. Co-hosts (former). Close friends. |-| ViceRyan= ViceRyan Vice/Ryan Showtime Family members. Co-hosts. Best friends. "Mommy/Anak". |-| Viceleen= Viceleen Vice/Coleen Showtime Family members. Co-hosts (former). Close friends. |-| ViceMy= ViceMy Vice/Amy Showtime Family members. Main hosts. Close friends. |-| ViceRiel= ViceRiel Vice/Mariel Showtime Family members. Main hosts (former). Close friends. |-| ViceJoey= ViceJoey Vice/Joey Showtime Family members. Co-hosts (former). Close friends. |-| ViceDine= ViceDine Vice/Nadine Showtime Family members. Main hosts. Close friends. |-| Jace= Jace James/Vice Showtime Family members. Main hosts. Close friends. With others ViceZeus= ViceZeus Vice/Zeus Showtime Family members. Co-hosts. Close friends. |-| NikkoVice= NikkoVice Nikko/Vice Showtime Family members. Co-hosts. Close friends. |-| Vicennie= Vicennie Vice/Ronnie Showtime Family members. Co-hosts. Close friends. |-| Vicecoy= Vicecoy Vice/McCoy Showtime Family members. Co-hosts. Close friends. |-| FrancoVice= FrancoVice Franco/Vice Showtime Family members. Co-hosts (former). Close friends. |-| ViceJak= ViceJak Vice/Jaki Showtime Family members. Friends. Trivia *He currently resides in Quezon City *He attended Far Eastern University *He owns a makeup brand, Vice Cosmetics *His current agency is Viva Artists Agency *He is a co-owner of District 8 Manila, a gastropub in Greenhills *His fans are called "Little Ponies" 2018 Quotes Main page: Vice Ganda/2018 Quotes 2018 Gallery Main page: Vice Ganda/2018 Gallery Navigation Category:Hosts Category:Current Hosts Category:Showtime Family